


After party

by LastWeeksAlcohol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk victor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Past Yuuri and Phichit isn't agnsty, dramatic victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWeeksAlcohol/pseuds/LastWeeksAlcohol
Summary: Christophe has a party after Worlds. The skaters all decide to play Truth or Dare. Antics ensue.





	After party

**Author's Note:**

> Sex is mentioned but nothing happens in this fic past kissing.  
> A one shot I threw together because I need to practice actual one shots instead of accidentally planning multi-chapter fics I'll never finish. I like Otabek and Yuri together but I also like them as best friends so I'm constantly torn between the two. Decided to combine my struggles.

There were very few things that Yuri would ever say he liked about Christophe Giacometti but one of those things he could admire was the logic that got him invited to the party in his suite.

"If you're mature enough to win silver at Worlds you're mature enough to attend a party with some skaters."  


Worlds. Where Yuri had pulled silver after Yuuri but a few points, Otabek pulling a bronze, then JJ in fourth, Phichit in fifth, and Chris in sixth, after that Yuri didn't bother keeping track but knew Leo, Guang-hong, and Segung-gil had been there as well. He gave himself credit because it's more than he had ever bothered to check in Juniors. Another thing Yuri could appreciate about Chris was that he knew how to throw a party, even having 'mocktails' when Otabek firmly stated that Yuri was too young to drink. Chris looked like he wanted to protest but went along with it.

So Yuri was drinking something way too sweet on the floor with the skaters from the event that he had bothered to remember, Isabella, and of course Victor who was all over his fiance`, wasted.

"How about game time?" Phichit smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"What are we, thirteen," JJ asked.

"Wuss," Yuri shot at the Canadian.

"King JJ Leroy is no wuss! Bring it on!"

With everyone else agreeing Phichit smiled brightly.

"Alright, host first."

"Victor, truth or dare?" Chris smirked at his intoxicated friend.

"Truth."

"Have you and Yuuri had sex yet?"

"Of course we have and he's fantastic in bed." Victor's eyes glazed over for a moment. "The way he moves his hips-"

"Victor!" Yuuri blushed. "They don't need details."

"But we want them!" Chris pretended to fan himself. "I have a few thoughts about what the two of you get up to in the bedroom."

"My turn!" Victor was beaming, leaning heavily on Yuuri. "JJ, truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"Oooooo." Victor smirked. "Change your Instagram picture to a photo of Yuuri with his gold for the rest of the night! No explanation."

Everyone looked confused except for Yuri who looked oddly impressed.

"Fine." JJ pulled out his phone, tagging everyone in the picture. "Happy?"

"Very!" Victor did a little happy wiggle.

"Phichit, truth or dare?" JJ opted for one of the few skaters who was actually nice to him.

"Truth."

"Who was your first time with?"

"Yuuri."

"What?"

"You know? Katsuki? The gold medalist sitting right there." Phichit motioned to his best friend.

"What?" Victor leaned away from Yuuri, looking betrayed and sounding shocked. "Yuuri, how could you?"

"Victor, you knew about this." Yuuri rolled his eyes a bit.

"Besides, it was years before you two even met," Phichit finished.

"Wait, you two were seriously together?" JJ was looking between the two.

"We were never dating or anything," Yuuri explained. "I think the proper term is friends with benefits."

"And wow I benefitted. I also decided it I was going to go all the way with a guy for the first time I wanted it to be someone with experience."

"'Someone with experience'? Yuuri Katsuki I am impressed." Chris toasted to Yuuri.

"Well I'm disgusted," Yuri stated. "I officially know too much about Katsudon's sex life."

Phichit could tell Yuuri was getting uncomfortable. "My turn! Otabek, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on one of us?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Phichit sat ramrod straight. "You can't leave us hanging like that!"

"Sure I can, I answered the question. Yura, truth or dare?"

The game continued for a while longer until finally Phichit was up again. "Okay, Otabek, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss whoever you have a crush on."

It was still in the room for a split second before Otabek turned Yuri's head, hesitating for a second before gently kissing the boy's cheek. Yuri's jaw dropped and he stared stunned at his friend who's face didn't shift, the older skater sitting back down fully.

"JJ, truth or dare?"

"The fuck?" Yuri's voice was quiet.

"Oh, uh truth," JJ shook his head.

"Are you really to hold up that deal that you'll marry Bella when you win gold?"

"Not if I don't win gold before the Grand Prix Finals next year, but what are the odds of that happening? Of course I'll win gold again before the Finals next year!"

Yuri wasn't paying attention to JJ, instead opting to stare at his friend.

"Staring is rude Yura," Otabek mumbled.

"So is leaving someone hanging like that," he mumbled back.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Obviously."

"After the game we will, I promise."

However, it seemed like everyone had their fill of secrets as they got drunker, the game ending when Victor began sobbing when he realized that his fiance` had really been in relationships before him, though they weren't romantic.

"Yuuri, truth or dare," Chris asked, the only one who still seemed invested in the game.

"Last one?"

"Sure."

"Truth."

"How many people have you had sex with? Not just full on, any sort."

Yuuri froze for a minute, already seeing his wasted fiance` moping. "Six."

"Six?" Chris gasped. "All male?"

"No."

"Yuuri isn't even gay! It's like I never knew you!" Victor began moping.

"Victor, you knew about all of this!"

During the commotion Yuri and Otabek slipped away, stepping into the hallway. Yuri leaned against the wall and shoved his hands deep into his pockets before meeting Otabek's eye.

"So, you've got a crush on me," Yuri asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, this isn't how I thought this would go."

"Huh?"

"I figured I would eventually blurt out that I liked you and you'd gently turn me down."

"You like me too?"

"Yeah, you don't need to be so surprised. I asked you to rip my glove off. With your mouth. During a performance."

"I thought that was more about upstaging Yuuri and Victor. So we have feelings for each other?"

"Apparently."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"I mean, you're in Kazhakstan and we're both busy skaters. I'm all for trying a relationship but between the two of us I'm definitely not the level headed one."

"We could see how we work, and if we do I could go to Russia for training. Not Yakov, I don't have the natural grace he looks for but I'm sure I could find someone."

"How much of this have you thought out?"

"My crush isn't exactly a recent development."

"Neither is mine. So, we're doing this?"

"We're doing this," Otabek agreed.

"Good."

Yuri stood up straight from the wall and kissed the other skater, Otabek kissing back gently, placing one hand on Yuri's hip and running the other through silky blond hair, Yuri's hands resting on his shoulders.

Neither knew what next season held for them other than rough ideas of their programs, but both were eager to explore this new relationship in the off season. After all, both cities had rinks to practice on and each skater was way past overdue for a vacation. So if Otabek happened to want to visit Russia or Yuri wanted to go to Amaty? Well, they both deserved the break.

And maybe had one more thing to like about Christophe Giacometti.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'm always up for constructive criticism.


End file.
